Angel and Demon
by Akora Felstream
Summary: Second Halloween story. The title actually has nothing to do with the story except for costume ideas. Complete summary inside! Not gonna tell you what the pairing is, it would spoil the ending! Rated T for Jenks, again.


The second of my Halloween idea stories! Rachel and Ivy are invited to the yearly Kalamack Halloween party, at Ceri's request. When they arrive it's all elves, demons, a new love interest, and a deal made to keep everything nice and normal. It's a bit longer then I meant it to be, but I didn't have the heart to break it down like I said I was going to. So sue me :P. Once again all rights reserved to Kim Harrison for giving us our favorite itchy witch and her fantastic life! Read and enjoy!

* * *

"We're going to be late." Ivy stated coolly from the doorway. She was leaning against the doorway dressed in a white silky shimmery dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and stopped just above her knees. White low heel boots showed the excellent shape of her long legs and gorgeous white wings curved behind her back so well crafted they almost looked real. The only other item she wore was a delicate silver circlet with pearls, contrasting to her dark hair and eyes.

"I know, okay!" I snapped back crossly. I was her angelic opposite. Where she wore white, I wore a scalding red almost as bright as my natural hair. Our dresses matched except for the color, even our boots were almost the same except I tend to run my heels a little higher then the vampires. I was busy trying to fasten a choker sporting a small rose pendant that was charmed to make my hair long and silks smooth with luxurious curls. My own natural hair was beyond help no matter what I tried, this was my best bet and I had known it.

Smirking, Ivy crossed the threshold of my room. Reluctantly I turned and let her help. She gave me enough time to turn so she wouldn't touch the leathery looking black bat wings that I wore. I thought they were nice and cheesy, but Ivy had not been a fan of my choice in costume.

"Do you need anything else before we leave?" Ivy asked as she secured the necklace in place and my hair length doubled falling almost to the curve of my bottom.

I looked myself over in the mirror and nodded in approval and placed some black velvety horns on a red head band in my hair. "Nope." The last thing was the small black sequin clutch that held my splat gun and compact. "Let's go!"

"Finally," she murmured. We had been surprisingly invited to Trent's compound/ mansion/ lair by request of Ceri. The fact that he had complied spoke volumes. The theme was 'couples' and I couldn't think of a better couple then a sexy wet dream angel and devil. That and if I was going to be uncomfortable at Trent's, he was going to join me.

It didn't take us long before we pulled up to the gate, complete with guard. Once he had seen our invitation he nodded to us and let us past. I smirked when the guard watched us for a heartbeat then called the main house. Probably going to ruin our grand entrance. When the mansion came into view, there was a young man without a costume waiting for us.

We pulled up slowly rolling the window down. "Miss Morgan?" he asked in a young voice that matched his appearance.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" I was going to be pissed if we got all dressed up only to be kicked out before we even got inside.

Smiling, flashing perfect pearly whites, he opened the door for me. "None, at all ma'am. I was asked to meet you when you arrived and escort you in."

"Oh," I was dumbstruck. Trent was having me escorted? Probably so he could make sure one of his men had an eye on me at all times. I was sure there was going to be plenty of big wigs at the party and just as much security working tonight.

When I cut the car off, another man came from inside and smiled sheepishly at our escort. "Sorry about that James."

"It's fine." Our escort, James, said flashing another handsome smile. "Can you make sure Miss Morgan's car is parked for her?"

The other man eyed me up and down from the soles of my fiery red boots to the pointed tips of my black horns. When he was done eating me up his eyes wandered to Ivy doing the same. "Sure, yeah." He mumbled and took my keys from me slipping into the car and bashing his head on the frame.

Ivy just rolled her eyes but I couldn't help but grin as he shut the door mumbling that he was fine and drove off. We turned to James and he smiled at Ivy. "You must be Miss Tamwood, yes?"

"Yes. Ivy, please." She held out a perfectly manicured hand which James didn't hesitate to shake gently.

"Ivy," his eyes darted to mine asking smoothly, "and may I call you Rachel?"

I couldn't stop it. I grinned, "Yeah, Rachel."

"Rachel," he seemed to purr the name, but it was all professional. He stepped and turned between us offering us each an arm. "Shall we, ladies?"

I exchanged a look with Ivy and we took the offered arms.

Once inside we followed familiar hallways that I had more then once walked down if not always legally. At the end of one hall with double doors stood a man in a traditional security suit but with a white mask that completely hid his eyes. He nodded at James and opened the doors for us and stepped out of the way with a practiced movement.

We stood on a dais looking down over a few hundred people all in full costume. Beyond them was Trent's extensive grounds, each tree and shrub eerily decorated for the occasion which allowed the room to be left more or less untouched. The center of the room was taken up by a large dance floor where couples were dancing and laughing as a live band played against one of the side walls. There were flickering light bulbs in the wall fixtures leaving the room darker then necessary, save for the little bit of moonlight from the crescent moon above and the stage lights for the performers.

When I had finished gawking James led us down the elegant stairway. "I hope you ladies will enjoy yourselves this evening." His eyes darted to Ivy, where he flashed his smile again. "Ivy, may I have the pleasure of a dance this evening?"

The vampire looked to me asking. When I smiled she returned it gently before allowing the young man to escort her further to the dance floor.

"Rachel," an elegant voice from behind me called barely audible over the music and bustling crowd. Ceri was beaming up at me. She held herself as surely as the goddess she was dressing as in a revealing toga with gold bracelets at her wrists and coins at her ears. In her arms wrapped in a sky blue silk wrap was a beautiful baby girl named Gwen. I felt a tug at my heartstrings every time I saw that precious little face as it slept, stared, laughed or bawled.

"Ceri, how are you?" I smiled pulling the smaller woman closer into a hug, careful not to crush the sleeping infant. My eyes darted around her surprised to see her away from Quen or without Trent breathing down her neck. It was a nice change to see her standing on her own two bare feet again.

"I couldn't be better, Rachel." She said as happiness and laughter glittered in her eyes.

"Wonderful," I said. I couldn't ask more, because Quen chose that moment to slide up behind Ceri and gently wrap an arm around her waist protectively. "Hey, Quen."

"It's good to see you, Miss Morgan," Quen spoke respectfully out of his pox scared face. He was handsome in his own way, but the Turn had scared him permanently. "I hope I am not interrupting, but I think we had an agreement that Gwen would stay out until Rachel got to see her, isn't that right?"

Ceri smiled up at Quen lovingly. It was so easy to see the love they shared and even though I was happy for Ceri, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I do not have good luck with men. With an apologetic smile, Ceri allowed Quen to lead her away and once again I was left alone. I hadn't even been here ten minutes yet.

I made my way through the crowd leading me past the dance floor where I got a glimpse of Ivy and James dancing close together. He said something to her and she laughed. She looked great when she was relaxed like that. She should laugh and smile more often; it really was a good look for her. When I could move further on, I found the table with all the expensive finger foods and even a silver tray laden with flutes of Champagne. I was making my way for the tray when a strong hand took mine. The sudden stop mid stride made me turn and fall against a sculpted chest.

Staring down at me was a very tall very handsome man with baby soft blond hair, spring green eyes and light skin. He had a very good smile when he used it, but unfortunately I wasn't getting one. Trent jerked a little away when I stumbled against him. He hated touching me. The elf was dressed as a Roman warrior complete with leather breast late that I would bet money was a perfect model of the real thing, red flowing cape and even a warriors skirt that left a generous amount of thigh exposed, almost as mush as me. The leather sandals and shin guards took the feminine gesture and made it all masculine.

Silently I was studied and scrutinized under his calculating glare. "I allow you to come here," he started scolding, "and _this_ is what you choose?"

He sounded angry almost, and it made me smirk. I knew my costume would get under his skin. "You should see Ivy, she's an angel. Get it? Couples?"

The elf closed his eyes and I silently started counting to ten along with him. When he opened his eyes he looked slightly less annoyed. "This is not what I had in mind, Morgan."

"I know, but can you really complain" I took a step back and did a little turn for him letting him take in the costume as a whole. When I stood facing him again I noticed his eyes held a darker then normal look. Usually his dark looks were just layers of annoyance. This look though, if I didn't know any better, looked like… "See, I knew you would like it, Trent."

The look vanished and he turned his gaze away. Without another word he pulled me with him to the dance floor. We stood stone still for a moment while Trent worked up the courage to touch me. In the end I had to help buy holing the frame without him. Glaring, Trent placed a hand at the small of my back and took my out stretched hand. There was a soft hum of energy between us as our auras tried to balance, but when I focused it was reduced to a gently hum. I rested my other on his shoulder still clutching the small purse leaving enough room for another person between us.

We moved slowly around the floor. I felt conspicuous dancing with a man that looked as though he had smelled something terrible. I sighed, "God Trent," I growled looking at other couples, "you must suck at poker. How the Turn do you play the politics?"

Not saying a word, Trent pulled me closer. When I looked back at him there was still a serious look on his face, but it was slowly relaxing and he could even look me in the eye again. "Is that better, Rachel?"

I nodded and gulped. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth closed. We continued to move around the floor. I smirked looking up at Trent, "you know, this is nicer then the last time." When he didn't say anything I went on. "You know, you're wedding rehearsal?"

"I remember." His voice was distant like he was thinking of something else. I felt a tap on my shoulder as the last note of the song came to an end. When I looked over my shoulder I saw a man standing behind me. He was as tall as Trent and wore a costume that made him look like an English lord. Too many weekends with Al made it easy to place the costume, and I admired how well he wore it. His black hair was peppered white and he wore handsome age lines around his coal gray eyes and fine wide lips that wasn't hidden by perfectly trimmed beard that matched the hues of his hair. His was a face made for laughing and smiling and I placed him at maybe his fifties or sixties if he was human.

"May I have the next dance, miss?" his voice was deep and made me shiver in Trent's arms. I didn't think he realized it, but the elf's grip tightened unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I remember you, sir." Trent said. His practiced smile slipped into place as he played his diplomatic game.

"Ah, forgive me Mister Kalamack," the man bowed, actually bowed. "My name is Daniel Hopkins, just a friendly philanthropist I am afraid."

Trent eyed the man a moment then released his grip on me. "Of course, Mister Hopkins." His eyes turned to me. "Perhaps another dance later, Miss Morgan?"

I was surprised but nodded. "Sure Trent." Without another word, Trent turned on his heel and went to go mingle and probably work off some steam. I wonder what his problem was.

My eyes came back to the man before me, Daniel. He held his hand out to me which I slid my own into his. It was large and warm with calluses that spoke of knowing hard work first hand. He was a little more filled in at his belly, but he moved with the grace of a man half his age.

"So, you two must know each other very well for you to call him by his first name?" Daniel asked making conversation.

I nodded and found myself smiling. "Yeah, we've known each other some time now."

"Is that so?" Slowly Daniel shifted his hand at the curve of my back, guiding and directing me like a true professional instead of scuffling his feet in a halfhearted attempt. "I was wondering about the way he seemed to react when I asked for a dance, I hope I didn't upset him."

I blink confused then laughed. "Oh! No, we're not a couple," I shook my head, "we're not _that_ close, not by a long shot."

Daniel pulled me closer and I tried to gain back the closed distance. "I know you have something else over him Rachel," he purred in my ear and once again I felt myself shiver, and this time Daniel was the one to feel it making him tighten his hold even more. "Is something wrong, my itchy witch?"

I stumbled when my body stopped and only Daniel kept me upright and moving. When my mouth functioned again, I looked into the strangers' face that beamed back at me. "Al," I whispered, trembling in Daniels arms for completely different reasons now.

"Right you are, cleaver dove," Al whispered his pet names to me with this strangers voice, looking out of eyes that were normal, but strange since I now looked for the red goat slit eyes of the demon.

"But, how?" I asked looking around me for Ivy or Trent, some kind of help, but we were blocked by other couples dancing, lost in their own conversations.

"Quite simple," Al stated calmly as he spun me in his arms expertly even if my body wasn't exactly responding the way it should. "Daniel Mason Hopkins is repaying a favor to me. I only asked for use of him when the time came for one night of my choosing." Against he pulled me close and I was pressed against the older human's body.

I gulped and took a breath letting it out slowly. "So you chose to come crash Trent's party?"

The disguised demon nodded. "And am I ever so glad that I did." He spun me out and took the chance to drink me in like a fine wine that left me red in the face. "It is so lovely to see you embracing your demon heritage at last." he teased with a win.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. The only thing I wanted right now was to get off the dance floor and away from Al. The one thing better would be to send his ass back to the ever after. I thought about that a moment and turned to look at Al. "Are you really going to stay in that body all night just to torment Trent?" I tried to put a hint of seduction into my disapproving words.

Al regarded my question. "Why wouldn't I, love?" Again he spun me, and this time when I was brought back I came to him without being pulled. I pressed close to him, and instantly Al wrapped his arm possessively around my waist.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_. Smiling I leaned close enough that he could hear me whisper, "Why be in that body at all? It's not as good as the real thing." My tone was teasing and sultry, and I prayed that he would take the bait.

"Is that so?" Al mused.

"Of course, why would I lie?" I thought about it, and it wasn't a lie. I've only been partially held by Al on a few occasions, and the only other time we had danced together he was in Stanley Saladan's body. If memory served me right, Al's normal form, even if it was a thousand year old twisted curse, was very handsome and I had grown to enjoy the demon, just the way he was.

Al was quiet for a few moments as he thought, no longer spinning me now but just holding me close, closer then a stranger would. When I opened my mouth to ask what he was thinking, he said, "What are you asking, Rachel?" though the sound of his voice was all too knowing.

Damn. He knew I was going to ask him to leave. What other choice did I have? I answered, "I want you to go back to the eve after and not to taunt Trent, not with all these people around." I thought about it and went on. "And not to tag anyone here, or Daniel."

Al chuckled. "Always a list with you, dove." That made me smile when it should have made me mad. Sighing exaggeratedly Al slumped his shoulders, "if you make it worth my while I'll go."

I ignored the suggestive look he gave me and turned glancing at Trent who was finally in sight and watching us carefully. The tension in his shoulders said he knew something was wrong. The elf gave me an idea. "How about, a kiss?"

The demon smiled devilishly, "as tempting as that sounds, it's not enough." His fingers gently rubbed my back in soothing motions. "Maybe you can come to the ever after with me for the evening? I would certainly consider your request in that case."

I returned the smile. "How about a kiss from you, and Trent Kalamack, and I tell you which is better under a truth amulet?"

In a way I liked this body on the demon. The lines in his forehead crinkled and I could tell when he was thinking instead of staring at a mask or having to look into his red eyes. "I like this game, dove." The demon was smiling from ear to ear and it made Daniel's face glow. It really was a face made to smile. "When you come to me Saturday, then you will test your little experiment. Deal?"

I nodded once, "Deal." I paused and kissed the soft cheek of the man possessed. Al stared at me through widened eyes. I shrugged, "For being a good sport about being asked to leave."

That made him chuckle. With one last spin, Al pulled me close and whispered into my ear as the song ended and Trent started making his way to us. "You have tonight only to get your kiss, itchy witch. If you fail, then I'm going to start requiring you to wear a uniform from now on when you study." His eyes roved me making me blush again. _This is crazy, why am I reacting this way?_ "This will do nicely I think, but we'll need more cleavage and a nice slit up your thighs." Then he pecked my cheek and strode away smirking, ignoring the oncoming elf whose face was frowning with confusion.

I was shivering when Trent took me back in his arms as a new song started to play. I didn't even feel the tingle in on my skin this time. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

It took me a few moments before I could answer him. I had to think. When my eyes met his I was startled by the look of concern, but I dismissed my reaction. _Why wouldn't he be?_ Even if he didn't know it, a demon had been at his party. Not only that, but I was going to have to kiss him. This in and of itself wasn't a terrible thing, except that for as long as I could remember we were adversaries. I had expected us to always be that way and maybe we will. This dress wasn't that bad to wear even with some tailoring changes. I could live with it if Trent chose not to help. I took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "Al was here." Trent stiffened. He only kept moving because we would have drawn too much attention if we had stopped. A look of anger crossed his face. Well he wasn't going to like the next part. "I asked him to go."

He studied my face carefully. "What did you promise him to make him go?" It was as much a command as a question. I lowered my gaze from his and felt my face burn under his stare. He shook me gently to get my attention, "Rachel, what did you promise him?" His voice was cold and harsh.

"A kiss," was all I said. I didn't think he heard me, but then his grip around my waist tightened, again I don't think he realized it.

When he spoke again there was a shaking anger. "He kissed you?"

I shook my head turning my gaze away once again. "No, he said that it wasn't enough." Scoffing I shook my head, "if I had agreed to his first request I wouldn't be here either." I looked back up at the elf knowing that I owed him enough to tell him to his face that I had gotten him involved. I took another deep breath, "He wanted me to take a kiss from you."

I couldn't read his face, but he had slowed us considerably that to an outsider we must have looked very intimate by how Trent was holding me and by how close our faces were. We couldn't risk someone overhearing us. Bad press was almost more acceptable then someone hearing about loose demons at a councilman's party. Without a word, Trent broke away from me and once again disappeared into the crowd. I was left staring at the disappearing flowing crimson cape and a flash of blond hair.

I felt sick. I searched the dance floor and found Ivy still in the arms of James. "Sorry," I said when I tapped the vampire's shoulders drawing her attention from James. Neither looked upset at the intrusion, but Ivy knew there was something wrong by my scent and the racing of my heart. "I think I'm gonna go." Before Ivy could say anything I smiled. "You can stay if you like."

"I would gladly give Ivy a ride home when she desires," James chipped in again before Ivy could say anything.

Looking annoyed that she wasn't getting a chance to speak, Ivy locked eyes with me. "Are you sure you don't want me to come home with you?" she asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

I nodded again more vigorously. "I'll be fine, I could use a little time to myself."

She watched me a moment longer then relaxed. "Alright. Be safe going home," she leaned closer so only I could hear, "you'll have the church to yourself for the night if you want it."

I knew she wouldn't drink from James, but if she showed interest he would offer her his bed. Who wouldn't? Ivy was a knockout. "Thanks," I said softly before turning my eyes to James. "You two play nice now."

I won't say I fled the party, but I did leave as quickly and quietly as I could. I was only stopped once by the man from earlier. I was only stopped long enough for him to know where I was going. Once he knew I was going home he brought me my car and I was on the road in minutes.

Stupid. I can be _so_ stupid sometimes. I pulled into the drive and wanted nothing more then to disappear into the church. The second the door was shut and locked behind me I was out of the heeled boots and padding barefoot across the sanctuary. It was silent. The pixies must be having a nice long nap with Bis watching the church.

I was sitting in my room on the bed trying to unfasten the wings when the phone rang. "The Turn take it!" I cursed when I finally got the leathery appendages freed and dashed to the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

The phone was silent on the other line. "Hello?" I asked again. The line clicked dead and fear pooled in my stomach. What if it was someone checking to make sure I was home? The attacks from the Council were still fresh in my mind and I was scared. I went around the church locking all the windows and doors when a loud pounding knock came from the door. I stopped mid motion from my bedroom window and looked out. The angle was bad and couldn't see who was at the door. All I could see was a black sports car of some kind.

I crept from the room, splat gun in hand, and came to the door leaning against the wall off to one side. I was not going to risk being behind a door this heavy if it got blasted or kicked open. "Who is it?" I called loudly.

"Morgan, open the door." came an annoyed voice.

Blinking I unlocked the door and came face to face with Roman Warrior Trent Kalamack. Still in full costume Trent stood rod stiff staring at me. I didn't say anything at first then slowly backed away allowing him to enter. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Trent looked around the sanctuary as though having never seen it before as he spoke, refusing to look at me. "I was informed that you had left."

I crossed my arms gripping the forgotten splat gun in my hand. "Yeah? Is there a problem with that?"

The elf turned back to me, eyes darting to the gun. "No, not a problem."

I sighed and uncrossed my arms to lock the door. Stalking past him I went into the kitchen and straight to the island counter I went around the far side to stash the gun in my smallest copper spelling pot. "Then what the Turn are you doing here, Trent?"

I jumped when he spoke from the other side of the island counter. "You said you maid a deal with the demon to get him to leave." I stood and looked at him closely. "I don't know what he would have done had he stayed. I don't know if he would have tried to hurt anyone or why he was even there" While he spoke he slowly stared to make his way around the island until he stood before me. "I owe you my thanks, Morgan, and since I can repay the favor, I will."

I had a second before I was caught up in arms as strong as steel and pressed against the cool leather of his breast plate. He wasn't anything I was prepared for. His lips were full and melded perfectly against mine and sent tingling sensations through my veins. I thought this touch of lips was all I would get, especially when he jerked back from me a moment later. "Why do you always do that?" I asked breathlessly.

Trent swallowed hard enough that I saw the effort put behind it before I was once again taking into his arms. "Because of how it makes me feel," he slowly descended his list to mine and I felt the tingling once again. It sang through me and only intensified when his kiss deepened and I felt the warm probe of his tongue testing my lips. When I opened up to him he took a great deal of time exploring every inch of my mouth, as thorough with this as every aspect of his life.

It was amazing, enough to make a girls head spin. _Any other girl besides me_, I thought. It felt good to be in strong secure arms like that, and Trent could protect me on this side of the lines. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to rely on him to feel protected though. Have Ivy and Jenks to watch my back was enough. I couldn't risk any more people.

Gently, I pulled away. It was a few moments before I could trust my voice to speak. "Thank you," I whispered and instantly wanted to kick myself. _Way to be smooth there witch._

The elf stood unnaturally still. It wasn't the stillness that I only ever saw in vampires after they had been long dead, but this was damn close. Finally he nodded curtly, "You're welcome." Then he let me go, leaving me standing in the kitchen.

I waited watching him leave. I waited when I heard he heavy oak door slam. I waited as he started his little black sports car and the purr of the engine dissipated into the night. When I could wait no longer, I thought.

What kind of girl turns down a man like Trent Kalamack? Sure we had been childhood rivalries and he had tried to kill me more then once. Yeah, he had tried to crack my skull open when I bound him to me as a familiar. But it had felt so nice in his arms. I couldn't remember the last time I had been held with no hidden implications. He had come to thank me for getting Al to leave without causing a scene, and that was it. Wasn't it? I wasn't so sure by the way he had held and kissed me, but I couldn't read into it. No, I wouldn't. I wasn't even going to go down that road. First a human, then a vampire, next a witch who split on me, which I don't blame him for even if it had hurt, then a ghost back from the grave, and _now_ and elf? What the Turn was the world coming to?

As I thought of the demon, I thought over every encounter that we had. Starting from the moment he had tried to kill me with a vicious vampire bite, to tonight when he held me in his arms as we danced. We had come so far, and even if he was a demon, he was _my_ demon, and I trusted him. More then I trusted Trent. More then I trusted Pierce. Maybe, given a few decades, more then I had trusted Kisten.

I wasn't thinking when I sighed and whispered, "Algaliarept."

I felt a pull on the line in the backyard and the shift of displacing energy. "Couldn't wait to see me, eh itchy witch?" came Al's condescending tone behind me.

I didn't turn and face him. I didn't mean to call him, I just said his name. I felt kind of stupid but I wasn't going to make it seem like I had made a mistake. "We had a deal. I thought you would like a little more time on this side of the lines and settle it."

"Ah, I see," Al said as he stepped into my view, his red goat slit eyes looking me over in nothing but my skimpy little red dress and horns. "I take it you stole yourself an elven kiss?" He was smiling, and I was annoyed, but nodded. "Capital!" he exclaimed, "then I agree, let is seal the deal."

Coat tails twirling, he spun and snatched an invoked truth amulet from my cabinets. It was a nice healthy green. "Time to test it I think." Al settled on my kitchen table and scooted the chair back with his belt clasped gentleman's shoes for me to sit.

Rolling my eyes I sat down crossing my legs, "Alright, ask away." I fought the creeping blush that was creeping into my cheeks when I felt the dress hike up and show a far too generous amount of creamy smooth thigh.

The demons eyes fell on my legs and a deep growl emitted from his chest. It carried for a moment and then he was himself again smirking like the devil. "Now then," he paused and a look of mock consideration fell across his face. "Where did you take your little kiss?"

I stared at him refusing to flinch under his interrogation. I could do this and I would refuse to let him get under my skin. Instead I hid my nerves behind taking the effort to untangle the devil horn headband from my hair."Right here in the kitchen."

"Oh! You are a naughty witch aren't you?" Al smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the amulet stayed green. When I said nothing the demon asked, "Was it nice? Did you thoroughly enjoy yourself?"

"That's two questions," I said calmly setting the decoration behind him. I wondered why he was asking me so many questions about the kiss. Was he worried that I would choose Trent hands down even before I tried Al?

He chuckled, "Yes, it was."

"Fine," I sighed resisting rolling my eyes again. "Yes and no." All green.

"Interesting," Al muttered watching the steady green light. He looked down at me his face more serious then I had ever seen it outside of a rage. "Why not?"

I shrugged, "Trent and I never got on well, and it just didn't feel right to me." I didn't even bother watching the amulet. I wasn't going to lie to the demon. The truth would shock him more then any lie I could muster.

"Will you choose the elf regardless of our agreement?" His eyes were almost too intense. I watched still refusing to back down. If either of us would, it wasn't going to be me. It would be the demon this time.

"Only one way to find out." My heart raced at my daring.

Silently the demon stood and towered before me. He was trying to be intimidating, but I had seen worse then his frock coated frame. I was shaking when he reached for me with his bare hand. Part of my reaction to the demon came from my betraying fear. The other part came from some crazy anticipation that was building up inside me. His hand caressed my cheek and there was no spark, no crackling energy like there had been with Trent whenever we touched. I was blocking him like a brick wall but he was warm and comforting.

"Relax, Rachel," was all he said. That was all it took. My eyes closed and I could _feel_ him. I felt the press of his aura against mine, not sparking to try and balance, but simply letting me feel him. It was the gentle touch like Rex rubbing against my legs. It was soothing.

I felt the gentle tug at my lips. When I opened my eyes Al was much closer simple studying me. Close enough to kiss. I traced the outline of his lips with my fingertips not remembering when I had raised my hand. I felt compelled to touch him once I felt the caress of his aura and the warm feel of his hand on my cheek. Al was stone still, and I wondered if the earliest vampires learned that trick from the demons, or if it was an immortal thing, something only learned after hundreds or in his case thousands of years of practice. Again, my hand moved on its own, moving now to trace the curve of his strong jaw line up to the lobe of his ear where my fingertips gently touched the smooth, soft, delicate skin.

The demon _trembled_. The knowledge made my pulse hammer in my ears. My hand moved further, my green orbs never leaving his red alien eyes that were not so alien to me anymore. I played with the soft silky texture of his long brown hair. This wasn't anything I could have imagined. He was a _demon_ after all. Then again, in a way, so was I. Was it so strange to have this kind of reaction to him if we were ancient kin? Part of me screamed _Yes! Get away from him!_ But it was an old tired voice. The only strong voice I heard now purred with the voice of the man before me saying _Let me in. Trust me_. It was a request that he had made before when my life had depended on it. I was going to trust him again. I let him in.

I closed the distance between us. We stiffened when our lips touched. Time stopped. Nothing else outside of the kitchen mattered, only what was right here, right this moment. It felt right and good, something that should have been so wrong and evil. It wasn't. There was no way that the emotion I felt from the caress of his aura was a lie. You can't lie with your aura. It's a reflection of the soul. I had just closed my eyes when there was a flurry of movement. The demon was gone, backed away from me. The sudden distance tore at me in a way that I couldn't describe. Like part of me was ripped savagely away.

The demon stood smirking into the face of Jenks who streamed red dust and a small sword in his fury. "What the hell are you trying to do to her?" he all but screamed. He held his blade steady at the demons eye, unwavering, but no one can hold a weapon like that forever, trust me. You either use it or put it away.

"Jenks, it's okay," I tried but I was cut off before I could go on.

"Okay? Okay!" Jenks snapped never turning to face me. His opponent was in front of him and to be distracted would end him. I doubted Al would kill the pixie, but I didn't want either of them to get hurt. "Tink's a Disney whore, Rachel! He was trying to kill you!"

I shook my head. "No, actually he wasn't…" Both men looked at me in unison. Al was still smirking but Jenks looked confused.

"W-wait a minute," Jenks stammered. He looked at Al, then me as my face was growing beet red. "Oh Tink's diaphragm…" Sheathing his sword, Jenks came to hover in my face now looking madder then a hornet. "What the Turn was he doing then?"

"Well…" I started. He was mad to use terms that weren't his own. I looked at Al and waited. After a moment and a partially shocked look at realizing I was asking permission to tell the pixie everything he nodded. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, Jenks." I told him about the entire evening from when Ivy and I had left to when Jenks had come in thinking that Al was throttling me.

During the explanation the demon remained silent but had started making a pot of coffee. I was amazed that he knew how to, but I guess it wasn't hard to guess how. Jenks had landed on the table and was listening, jaw dropped and head shaking in denial as I told all.

The pixie kicked the amulet frowning. "So, what was the answer?"

I just started. "Answer?" my voice shook.

"Yeah," Jenks crossed his arms. "Which was better, the make out session with a murderous elf, or the lip lock with a freaking demon?" He sounded angry, but his wings weren't red any longer, so I guess he was just teasing me as punishment for making him worry.

"Oh… well, uh" I stared at my lap hating how my cheeks flushed. "Well, Trent was-" the amulet flashed an ugly red as I spoke. "I-I mean, it was alright..."

Jenks and I stared at it and as we sat in silence it turned green once again. "Oh shit on daises…" the pixie whispered.

Silently Al set a hot cup of coffee down beside me and sipped at his own. He drank in the scent long before he ingested the dark liquid. "My, everything this side of the line is simply wonderful, isn't it student?"

* * *

Ta da! I hope you liked it! This was just too good a story to keep people hanging as pages load and all that drama, am I right? Happy Halloween and Merry Samhain! Don't forget to R&R! Also, don't worry, I didn't forget about my other stories. After these 2 one shots though I'm gonna take a break and see if there are some other Halloween stories. I know Assija is thinking about writing one, and with enough interest she'll get to it if she hasn't already yet!


End file.
